


A Fistful of Kittens

by esteefee



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: First Time, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radio City Music Hall is in ruins. And Steve saves some kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fistful of Kittens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/gifts).



> ...because she's finished! \o/ HO-YAY.

* * *

  


"Well, that's it," Steve said, dusting off his hands and then putting them on his hips. His very well-muscled hips that swiveled most marvelously, Tony had noticed, whenever he hurled that shield of his like something out of ancient Greek mythology.

"Swell. Terrific. So, if you're quite finished destroying my beloved Radio City—"

"Hey! You helped. And it was Dr. Doom's—"

"—and rescuing kittens, for God's sake..." The man was too perfect, really. It had to be a fluke.

Steve blinked at him in disbelief. "You expected me to just let them get crushed under two tons of audio equipment?"

"I'm thinking yeah, no, not in your make up, I guess, but going after their little nesting box afterward seemed a bit much."

"And how did you expect to get them all to the SPCA, bright guy? By stuffing them in your suit?"

Tony blinked, distracted for a moment by that image, and how squirmy—but no, that was a cheap ploy—"I see right through you, Rogers, with your kittens and kindness and your blue eyes and your impossible— You know what? You're just delaying the inevitable blow job, here."

Steve's face and neck pinked up very nicely. "I'm—what, now?" He took a step forward. "You want to—me? Seriously?"

"Yeah, pretty it's pathetic, really. C'mon, grab your kittens. We're going home _right now_."

Tony was gratified to see Steve could move pretty fast when motivated.

The kittens they gave to the team. Thor named his Hvergelmir, the freak. He said it was because of her bountiful piss.

Steve was too busy collecting blow jobs to notice when Bruce's disappeared under mysterious circumstances.

Tony was too happy, period.

 

_End._


End file.
